1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an access point high-speed connecting method using presence service, and in particular, to an access point high-speed connecting method using presence service in which when a wireless terminal device or terminal coping with a presence service moves into a service area of a wireless local-area network (LAN) or is powered, the terminal can be connected to an access point of the wireless LAN at a high speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presence services and instant messages have been increasingly utilized on the internet today and are expected to be employed by various devices such as a personal computer and various devices including a portable terminal in the future. In this situation, for example, the standardizing organization “Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF)” has standardized the presence services and the instant messages.
In the stage of the technique, there has been generally used a stealth mode for an access point. In the mode, only when a wireless terminal accesses an access point using correct setting information (a service set identification or identifier (SSID) for the wireless LAN), the access point returns a reply to the terminal. That is, to guarantee security, the access point does not notify information regarding a connection or an interface.
When a wireless terminal including a short-distance wireless device associated with, for example, a wireless LAN standardized by the standardizing organization, the institute of electric and electronic engineers (IEEE) desires to establish a connection to an access point, it is required for the terminal to operate as follows. The terminal examines by a program each of a large number of setting information items stored in the terminal to resultantly establish a connection to an access point. Or, the terminal requests the user to select necessary items from the setting information items. The user selects the items operating a user interface such as a button so that the terminal establishes a connection to an access point.
The former case has a problem that the mean connection time between the wireless terminal and the access point becomes longer in proportion to the number of setting information items. The latter case is accompanied by a problem that the user is required to operate the terminal each time the position of the terminal is changed and hence usability is deteriorated for the user.
These problems become factors to prevent smooth communication in real-time services. Some known prior arts attempt to solve these adverse factors as below.
For example, according to JP 2002-27531A, a terminal stores therein a failure list of base station information obtained at failure of registration of communication with base stations to effectively establish a connection to base station. Moreover, according to JP 2003-37860A, network addresses to which a connection was once established in the past are stored. In a case in which a plurality of base stations exist, a base station at a network address used before takes precedence and is selected to efficiently establish a connection to the base station when a terminal is moved.
However, in these articles, respective terminals are independent to each other. Only such a terminal having stored learned information can efficiently establish a connection as above. Therefore, it takes a long period of time to efficiently operate the entire system.